Vamp Haven
by xTokioHotelLiebex
Summary: A girl named Emily is being taunted by a vampire very interested in her. Emily dislikes his annoyance, but will they learn to cope with eachother and save Emily's friend Lena?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Okay, I'm almost at my house._ I thought. I'm surprised I even thought, I could barely think I was so nervous. After all, I didn't know at the time who this was that was after me, or why. I swerved around, out of breath, and he was gone. I started running again, because I heard swift footsteps coming towards me again, but I couldn't see a thing, everything went black and I couldn't move. _He's getting closer! Run!_ But I couldn't move at all, I was standing there completely still.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain through my neck, like two nails piercing my neck. I screamed out, and my biter didn't seem to care or flinch at my ear-ringing scream.

And that's when I woke up, drenched in sweat at around 2:30 in the a.m. I sat up in bed, and touched my neck where I had been bitten. I felt nothing there. _That is so weird… it was way too real… no way._

And that's when I looked up and noticed my window had been opened and my curtains pulled back, outside the windows, flowing in the breeze. When everything went totally abnormal from there…

November 25th 11:49 a.m.

Sorta nice to be home now, just chilling out. That must have been his hundredth hospital visit this year for him. I'm glad I'm not such a party like he is. And he's the older one, he should be more responsible. But why should he be? Mom and dad don't tell him 'no' ever. They still think he's so innocent, even though he's out with his friends all the time doing gosh-knows-what.

It all started when he met Jessie. Jessie's Mike's old, obnoxious and mean girlfriend. She started calling Mike all the time, asking him dumb favors that she could've easily done herself. She would get all over him in front of me and that got me annoyed. What **seriously **got me mad was when she would call him at night and he would tell her, "Not now, Jessie, I'm busy." I could almost see her fake puppy-dog eyes through the phone. I could hear her fakeness very clearly through the phone, though, begging him to do whatever she wanted him to do.

I am very close with Mike, and Jessie knew what she did annoyed me.

Jessie liked to annoy me.

I turned off the TV, realizing I wasn't even watching it in the first place. I tend to do that sometimes. I have a short attention span.

"_Bye, Mom! I'm going outside with Lena_!!" I was nearly screaming my head off so she would hear me from upstairs.

I swept out the door and hopped on my bike to ride over to sit at the bottom of the giant oak tree at the neighborhood park to wait for Lena. 5 minutes pass… and that's fine. _She's almost never exactly on time whenever we plan to meet._ Lena's been my best friend for a really long time, I can't remember a time when I didn't know her. I always joked around with her about her accent; she's from Tennessee. Up in North Dakota, you never hear that.

Another 5 minutes pass… alright. Maybe I should call her cell. I get out my cell and start to dial her number when a wildly fierce wind blows past me and tosses my hair over my face. _That was odd… whatever._ I push my hair back out of my face and dial her number again. _Ring…Ring...Ring…Ring…Ring... I end the call and dial again. _

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…You have dialed #, please leave your name and number after the beep. Beeeeeeep. 

"_Hey, It's Emily! Where are you? I'm waiting here and you're not here. Andale! Andale! Haha, okay, bye."_

I wait another 15 minutes, and she's not here. I hopped on my bike and rode off home. _Should I call her house? I don't want to seem like too much of a nag though…_

I get in the kitchen and run to the phone.

"_Emily, aren't you hanging out with Lena?" my mom points out, like I didn't already know._

"_Yes, mom, but she didn't show up. I waited plenty of time for her, but whatever. I'm calling her house now, see if she's there."_

I dialed her home number and her Mom immediately picked up.

"_Hi, it's Emily. Is Lena there?"_ I cheerfully asked.

"_I thought she was with you? I watched her leave the house, she told me she was meeting you at the tree in the park over here. I can't imagine she would have lied…"_

"_I waited for her, Mrs. Schmitz, but she never came. I'm getting really scared."_

"_Let me check, maybe she came in the house and I didn't notice."_

As Lena's mom put down the phone, I could hear her yelling upstairs for her. I held my breath.

"_Oh, my gosh. She's not here. I'm going to have to look for her! Can I talk to your mother?"_

I practically threw the phone at my mother and ran out of the room.

I looked out the window. The scene outside was horrific, I couldn't bare look outside again. The block was filled with cop cars, people, and a few news station trucks. But in the mess of people, I saw a guy in the mosh gently making his way across the road and vanish. My neck started to throb with pain, I sat on my bed and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been about 2 days and there's no sign of Lena. Not a trace.

I've been really upset about her disappearance, but not as upset as I was the first day she was gone. It was too strange to comprehend, how someone could disappear so fast.

It was Wednesday night, and I was home alone watching TV in my bedroom. It was raining outside, and I always felt more comfortable when it was raining. When I turned off the TV, I started making my way to the other side of my bedroom to close my blinds. Thunder crashed and lightning lit up everything in my room's shadow, and I saw a face outside my window, knocking to come in.

I clamped my hand around my mouth and couldn't scream. What was only a face turned into a whole silhouetted outline of a guy making his way through my window. I jumped up and dashed to hide behind my bed. It was so quiet, I could only hear my breathing and his footsteps. I didn't dare look around my bed to see him, I only knew he was in my room. He shut the window.

_Oh, my gosh! _I thought_. _

I peered over the bed and there he was. He was just standing there, looking at me. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I stood up and asked him, "What the hell..?!?! Who are you, why are you in my room, how did you unlock my window, can you get ou-" and he quickly darted towards me and covered my mouth with his hand. I couldn't breathe I was so freaked out.

"Shhh!!!!!!" he said as he told me to hide behind something. So I ran into my wardrobe, careless about him, and wondered, _Why am I taking orders from some dude who decides to just waltz into my house and stand in the middle of my room like a big doofus?!?!_

Well, at the moment I heard crazy scratching on my again closed window, I didn't care if he got hurt by whatever was obviously after him, or worse, _us. _

I was still in my wardrobe after hearing about 10 minutes of abnormal-sounding fighting when everything in my room fell silent. It was a really peaceful quiet.

Whoever he was told me it was okay to come out.

I stepped out of the wardrobe and we just looked at eachother.

"W-What the hell was that?!"

"I don't think I should tell you yet, but we've got a long road of those ahead of us."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "US"??!"

"Calm down, and I'll explain this to you."

We sat down on my bed and he began to explain.

"I don't expect you to believe me when I explain this. So you'll just have to trust me. Anyway, I know where your friend Lena is.-"

"Where! Where! You better tell me where, or I'll… I'll… nevermind, go on…"

I flushed with embarrassment.

"So as I was saying, I know where she is. She was kidnapped. And like I said, just believe me when I tell you all of this. She was kidnapped by vampires. Not all vampires are bad, though, I'm a vampire and I do good things. And not all vampires are how you human people make them out to be, you know: constantly drinking blood from random people, having evil lairs, or stuff like that. First off, we only drink blood from people who give off bad vibes, like alcoholics, junkies, or people who lead bad lives. Second of all, we don't have evil lairs. We go wherever we want to, and lead almost the same lives as you humans do, except we have to move around a lot more because we're immortal, and humans might get suspicious to see us not age. If you have any questions, I'll be hanging around you a lot to protect you, so do ask."

Speechless. I was totally speechless…

"Erm… what did you say your name was again?"

"Oh, woops! Didn't introduce myself! Well, we don't have names, we go by numbers. I'm Seven. And you're Emily."

"Don't freak me out like that, you know… knowing everything."

I looked away when he looked at me.

"Well, I know your name because I was in you area looking for blood and your boyfriend's girlfriend, Jessie, gives of bad vibes. I was about to take her blood when she was in this house with Mike, but while waiting for the perfect moment to hit and run, Mike was talking about his sister, Emily, which I'm gathering is you."

"Yes, it's obviously me, and you already knew that."

I was really tired, but I knew that if I went to bed, I wouldn't fall asleep.

"I'm tired, Seven, so If you'll excuse me, I want to go to sleep."

I fake yawned to signal for him to go away and gave me an _Oh, please_ look.

We laughed. Even through my nervousness and confusion, he did seem to comfort me.

He say good bye, opened up my window, and jumped off the ledge sprouting wings.

My eyes grew wide as I ran to the window to watch him fly away. What a crazy night that was.

He seems really nice.

Well, I better go off to bed before mom and dad get home. They'll be mad at me if I'm not up tomorrow and wide awake.

I still have some questions to ask, but I'll ask him them when he's "hanging around me".

And for some strange reason, I couldn't wait to see him again…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, we were sitting under the giant oak tree in the park when Seven randomly grew fangs. This did not only creep me out, but I jumped up and started to run away from him. So of course, what do you think he did? He grabbed my arm and forced me to sit down.

"Don't you dare come too close with those fangs!" I said while holding up a twig for protection.

He looked at me and laughed. "Well, get used to it. Whenever I smell blood, I grow fangs. That doesn't mean I'm going to suck your blood. Oh yeah, check your arm."

I looked at my arm and noticed I had scratched it on the bark of the tree without noticing.

"Well, that figures. Do you have any band-aids?"

I caught him staring deeply at my arm. I snapped in his face.

"Hello, space cadet, you in there?"

"YEP! Sorry. What?"

"Nothing. So… care to tell me yet what that thing was last night… or how I can get Lena back? And be straight forward and quick with your answers."

"Okay, that thing last night? Yeah, that was an Alite, one of about 50. They are trained by the bad vampires, the Graphites, to kill people who give off good vibes. They're sort of like me, but I only drink blood of bad people and have to resist drinking blood from just anyone. They are out to kill people who give off good vibes."

I sat and thought a minute. I broke the silence and asked, "So do these Graphite Vamps have Lena?"

He looked at me kind of funny for a while and I backed up a bit.

"Yes, they have her," he said with his fangs going back in his mouth, "and they are on the run for their next destination. Vampires don't age, so people might get susp-"

"Yeah, you told me about this… sorry for cutting you off. But I'm pissed. Where is she? You told me you knew where she was!"

"Okay, okay! Relax! She's in New York right now. The Graphites want her because she has pure blood, her blood is completely clean of anything that could possibly be harmful to Vampires. Your blood is clean, but not as clean as hers."

"…So you're telling me that Lena is in New York being held captive by a bunch of bad Vampires called Graphites… and… what… the hell… AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THIS?!?! We're in North Dakota, and I can't tell my mom why I'm going to New York! She won't get this whole story, and send me right off to the Funny Farm!!"

He cocked his head. I've just about had it with his funny facial expressions that tell me nothing.

"Emily, I can help you do this."

"HOW!"

"Well, I can set up a hologram of you in your house, but only in your house. Your mother or anyone else who goes in your house will see the fake, hologram you, while the real you will be with me in New York rescuing Lena. Mind you the hologram is very realistic and is probably going to fool your human mother."

…Hm…

"I'll have to think about this for a while. This is going to be a hard decision to make."

"I'm giving you five more second to ponder on this, or I'll take you there anyways."

"WAIT!! Okay, I'll go with you."

A huge grin appeared on his pale face. He pushed his black hair out of his face and said, "Good. We'll meet at you bedroom window at midnight tonight."

I was terrified. He can tell I was terrified.

"It's a deal."

He gave me a bear hug and the deal was officially sealed.


End file.
